The Journey of Five: Book 1
by Fox Of Eternal Cringe
Summary: The Region of Justania. An Entirely New Civilisation of people who want a Peacful Life. Without Legenderies or evil teams..right? Wrong. The President gets a Taste of Legendary Power in an accident and demands all warriors invade the Other Regions! The Heroes must overcome this Threat and Defeat this evil Man!
1. Chapter One

"Ah..The Journey Of Five. A Truly Spectacular Journey of Life and Death..Our Story Starts in the Region Of Justania. A Land of Peace."

**_Scene 1: Albus's House_**

Albus's Room was a Strange Sight. There was a Squirtle Wallpaper, a Charizars Plush next to a Desk with a Computer on it. There was Also A Miniature Television on the Side.

Albus Himself looked quite normal. His Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes Never seemed to stand out! He got dressed and put on an orange Hoodie and Jeans! He Walked down the Stairs as he always did. The Day was just another day! Other than His Room Albus had quite a normal life.

When Albus got down the stairs he saw his Mother Standing there! She had Golden Brown Hair and Matching Eyes to her Son. She was wearing clothes Albus had Never seen. They Were a Dark Green with Shoulder Guards, Breastplates and in one hand she had a Helmet with Glass for the eyes.

"Where are you going, Mother?" Albus Said, looking at her in Awe.

"My son..I have Grave News." His Mother Told him with a hushed voice.

Then..this where Albus's Life Changed.

"The Mayor of the Western Capitol Demands that all Trained Warriors go to battle." His Mother's Once Beautiful Eyes had Turned Dull Blue. "He says that the President has Hired over A Thousand Warriors to take out the Population. We do not know the Reason However. People Assume he's looking For Legendary pokemon. He's invaded Kanto And Unova.."

Albus Stumbled Back In shock. He Couldn't believe her words. What was this about Legendary Pokemon? They're myths!

"I want you to go to my room and look at my Top Drawer. I will see you soon, my son!"

"But Mother!"

"I promise. I'll always be with you..even if it doesn't feel like it." She Whispered. His Mother slowly turned around and left the House.

Everything felt so sudden, so rushed! This wasn't how his Normal life was supposed to happen!

Albus Dropped to his knees in disbelief. Why now!? What did the President want? Why his Mother?

All the Questions Plagued his Mind as tears Strolled down his face.

**_One Year Later..._**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Scene Two: The Forest_**

Albus Ran Through the Forest as fast as he could!

He Jumped over A Log and swiftly turned the Corner! He Hid Behind a Tree and slowly calmed down. He was being chased. He heard The Pursuers heavy footsteps. Suddenly he heard loud rustling. Then..He Jolted his head up and saw...A Flareon staring down at him with a Smile Across it's face!

"Ack!" Albus Leaped Forward but the Flareon landed on his back with a thud! "You got me Pyro!"

He Exclaimed slowly getting his breath back.

"**Flare!**" The Beautiful Pokemon Bragged.

"Yeah, yeah Rub it all in." He Sighed, Smiling.

This was a usual thing for him and his Closest Friend.

Pyro was his First Ever Pokemon. Albus's Mother had given It to Him. Pyro was a Confident Female Flareon who Often snuck into Albus's Room and took his leftover snacks. They were as close as ever though. Albus saw Pyro as a Best Friend and Pyro saw Albus as a Brother.

**_Scene Three: The Bakery_**

A Young Girl Around 13 Was standing at the Counter. She had Slightly Tanned Skin, Chocolate Brown Eyes and Scarlet Red Hair. This girl's name was Annabel Saiko. Anna Was the Hier to 'Golden Mantis Bakery' and was Often Cleaning it up, along with her twin brother Allen.

"Hey, Anna! I found a Neat Cleaning Trick!" He Exclaimed.

"Really?" She Said, Doubtfully.

"Yeah, If we get Cakes from the Trash and put it over Coffee stains, they'll absorb the Spill. Pretty neat, huh?"

Anna Chuckled.

"Those don't come from the bin! They're sponge cakes! _Literally Sponge Cakes!"_

Allen Looked at her confused. Then He realised what she said.

"Oh! Oh. Uh Oh!" Allen had a look of fear in his face. He Had made a dreadful mistake! "We have to make more of those cakes before dad realises they're gone!"

He Picked up a Bag and Took his Apron off. "Bring Frogadier!"

"Mhm!" Anna Replied, Running into the Kitchen. She Walked out with a Frogadier that had a confused look on its face. "C'mon Bubby, we have a problem." She Casually told the Pokemon, which seemed to understand.

**Scene 4: Back to the Forest.**

Albus and Pyro sat under a Large Tree, Albus had an Apple Gripped in his hand, while Pyro had a Pear, barely fitting in her tiny mouth.

Suddenly, Albus heard a strange rustling in the bushes! He and Flareon Leaped up and Albus stood Forward. "Who's there!?" Albus Yelled, as Flareon Prepared and Ember.

The Bushes Rustled Some More and then..Anna Fell Through one with a terribly loud **THUD.**

**"**W-who are you?" Albus Asked. He Didn't really Interact with other Kids because he didn't find fun in pretending to battle.

"Who Me? I am Anna Saiko, Hier to the Bakery near town. And you are?" The Girl Seemed Confident, Despite the fact she had leaves in her hair.

"I'm Albus! Albus Johnson. What were you doing in that bush?" Albus Exclaimed with a Chuckle.

"Oh Us? Me and my Goof of a Twin where looking for strawberries to put on our Cakes."

Suddenly the girl jolted around. "Speaking of my Twin..Oh no! Frogadier c'mon!" She Ran off into the distance in a rush.

"Huh, Weird! Right Pyro?" Albus looked down and saw his trusty Flareon Chasing After the Girl! "Pyro! Where are you going!?"

Albus Sprinted After them, confused on what was Going on!


	3. New Companions

**OML Finally Chapter 3. Chapters will take a While because is Being Poopy and keeps kicking me off the app, getting rid of my progress ;c**

Allen Hid Behind a Thick, Bulky Tree as a Massive Dragonite with Golden, Orange Scales Tore down the Forest!

Allen Turned his Head and Saw Anna, Albus and their pokemon standing behind a bush in terror.

Allen Signalled with his hands '_Give me Frogadier!_'

And Anna Looked ar Frogadier with Confidence and nodded.

The Pokemon Leaped up in the air and landed infront of the Large Beast!

Allen Went from Behind the Tree and behind his Partner.

"Hit it with Water Pulse!" He Yelled, Pointing at the Dragonite.

A Powerful Blast of Water Shot Directly at the Beast, causing it to tumble down to the ground!

Allen Smirked. He seemed Extremely Cocky, to Albus.

The Dragonite Stared at Frogadier and Drew it's Head back. It Roared Again and flew off.

"I'm Calling that a Victory!" Allen Exclaimed, Trying to look cool.

"What'd you do to make it so mad?" Anna Asked, Stroking Frogadier. Allen Then Looked at Albus.

"Who's the Kid?" He Then Looked at the Flareon and his Facial Expression Turned to Awe. "Those are really Rare in town nowadays!" Allen Told him.

"Are they? My Mother Gave me this." Albus said looking down..

"You're one lucky kid!" Allen then Turned to Anna.

"I _may_ of Poked it with a stick because I thought it was dea—"

"**YOU DID WHAT!?**" Anna Yelled, her Face Red with Fury!

"I-In my Defence, It looked like it was rotting!"

"**THATS NO EXCUSE!!**" Anna Shouted, Latching onto Allen's Collar.

"Um, Guys." Albus Told the Bickering Pair. "We should Go before the Dragonite comes back with friends!" He Picked up Pyro, who was looking at Frogadier with awe.

"Right!" Allen Grabbed Frogadier and Anna facepalmed.

"_How Can you be so dumb? A dead Dragonite? Really!" _Anna Muttered as Allen and Albus spoke about Pokemon.

"How come you don't have a Starter like normal kids? No Offence." He added the Last part quickly.

"I don't really know. My mother never gave me one..but Pyro is just as good!"

"Yep. She seems to like Bubby!" Allen Looked at Frogadier and Pyro who seemed to be trying to escape their Trainer's Grasp to Interact with one-another.

Albus, Allen and Anna eventually got to the Bakery. "Well, See guys tomorrow?" Albus Asked them.

"Sure! Nice to meet you, Albus." Anna Smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too!"

**_Scene 5: Albus's Room._**

Albus Sat on the bed, happier than usual.

"I can't believe we made some new friends! They seemed funny." Albus Said to Pyro, who seemed to Agree. Something told him, these would be friends for life.


	4. New Rivals

**Alright Fourth Chapter. I'm going to Introduce an Evil Team this Chapter, So stay Tuned for that.  
**

_Scene Six: Forest Clearing._

Albus, Allen and Anna were having fun in the Forest.

Allen and Bubby were training with Albus and Pyro, while Anna acted as a judge for the battle.

"Hit her with Water Pulse!" Allen Told his Partner.

"Dodge it and use Ember!" Pyro Leaped out the way of the Attack and Shot an Ember at Bubby!

The Red hot Flame Knocked the Frogadier back, but due to the typing, got back up, Even more Cockier.

"_I Forgot about Frogadier's Type! Water Beats Fire. We have to keep on our toes._" Albus thought to himself.

"Frogadier use Tackle!" Commanded Allen, Smiling Even more.

"Dodge it and use—"

**BANG!!!**

Albus Jolted around and saw 5 boys and a large Houndoom, with Froth Coming out its mouth! One of the boys had dark green hair, turquoise eyes and a sleeveless jacket. His Finger was pointing Pyro and there was a large black mark infront of her!

"Who the heck are you!?" Albus Confronted the Boy, Anger Rising inside of him.

"My Name is Sora, and I'm the president's Son! We're here to take over Icoving City!" The Boy Told Albus, Not caring that he almost hit Pyro.

"You Almost hit My Partner!" Albus Yelled, disliking the boy even more.

"I know, We should've tried harder." Sora Smiled.

Anna and Allen Stood Forward.

"Back Away, You Bully!" Anna Exclaimed, Her Eyes turned cruel.

Suddenly a Slight Blush went on Sora's Pale Face.

"Hey Sweetheart. You Shouldn't be hanging around with these Bozos, Come with my Gang!" Sora tried to convince her.

"Oi! Leave my Sis Alone!" Allen Barged Sora back, Frogadier and Pyro Leaping Forward.

"Pyro use Ember!"

"Bubby use Water Pulse!"

The Two Pokemon Shot Two Attacks at the Boy, but suddenly the Houndoom Leaped infront of Sora and took the hit! It Barely Flinched.

Sora Pushed Allen Back and Turned to Albus.

"I'll let you _Rats_ off with a Warning. Mess with my gang again and Scorch will make you pay!"

"**Houndoom!"** The Pokemon Roared.

All Five Boys Jolted Around and Left them, sniggering.

"_Jerks.._" Albus Muttered.

~~~~~~~~

**Hey Everyone. Fox Here.**

**So This Chapter was supposed to Introduce a New Gang of Evil boys. I want to say, that school's coming in so i'm probably going to do 4 Chapters Today incase I don't have Time. (With Homework and that.)**

**Also, The Five Heroes won't all be coming in Book One. I have This Planned out.**

**Welp, Fox Out.**

~~~~~~~~


End file.
